westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Regis Vale
The city of Regis Vale is chiefly a military position, reinforcing and supporting Gulgun's Valor, the strongpoint guarding the northern pass through the Parapets (the mountain range separating the Kingdom of the West from the Harrowlands). It is run by Sir Niviar, a royal knight in the order of the Talons. These elite knights are individually the best fighters and leaders that the Kingdom of the West has to offer. Every soldier and minor noble aspires to become one. Rumor has it that Sir Niviar is descended, at least in part, from the golden dragon Raevin that, according to legend, makes its home in the Parapets in a golden tower hidden by powerful magic. Some say that he is actually that dragon in human form. Regardless, Sir Niviar is a highly capable warrior and known for his wisdom and foresight. He also has a formidable command of the scholarly arts, often being consulted for his expertise in history, arcana, and religion. The Machine's Curse Bards tell a tale of a great and hidden Machine, and the price in blood that was paid by Gulgun, a half-blooded barbarian, to keep the kingdom safe from the Imperium. The Machine's Curse, some say, was responsible for the fall of the Occident. It is certainly true that no Imperial force has ever successfully crossed the Parapets since the return of the Kingdom of the West. The Machine's Curse, it is said, will not last forever. Against the day when it fades, Sir Niviar and Regis Vale make ready. In the meantime, the Curse has done nothing to stop incursions by the aberrant horrors that now stalk the Harrowlands. There will always be plenty of hazard pay to be earned as a soldier or sellsword in Regis Vale. A Crossroads Regis Vale is also a trading center, where merchants bring the bounty of the Kingdom of the West into the Harrowlands to sell for a hefty markup. Those that survive the trip often return with strange and valuable artifacts. This has created two markets in town: in Market Circle, you can find all manner of strange trinkets and ensorcelled arms; meanwhile, out in the Field Market, one can acquire virtually any food item or type of livestock from fresh cider to heavy warhorses. Monstrous inhabitants of Regis Vale are common, whether refugees from the Harrowlands or descendants of the former Imperial garrison. Orcs and half-orcs live here freely, as several tribes have made peace with the Kingdom of the West. (Gulgun's sacrifice to the Machine, followed by the heroism of the mighty orc warrior Tharrek during Grackle Spiggot's raid on a Sightless Stronghold to retrieve precious artifacts needed to vanquish the Prime Evils, opened the way for peace with orc tribes that were willing to abide by the Kingdom's laws.) This mix of peoples is not always peaceful. The monstrous natures of many residents and visitors leads to sudden bursts of violence, typically shut down quickly by a detachment of royal troops. Still, there is plenty of time before the soldiers arrive in which to have one's teeth kicked in, so a wise visitor will keep a wary eye out for signs of trouble (especially near certain taverns favored by orcs, half-orcs, and hobgoblins). Regis Vale is a crossroads, a place where the peoples of the Kingdom and the refugees and veterans of the Harrowlands meet and mingle. Half boomtown, half permanent war camp, it is a place that reeks of valor and opportunity. Inns and Taverns Gulgun's Blood is a low-cost rough-and-tumble inn in the orcish district with a reputation for outstanding food and drink. It's run by Rockchop, a half-orc and former roadwarden on the mountain pass to the Harrowlands. Downstairs is an offshoot of a very popular inn and tavern in Kennetar. There's no clear owner, but the staff are said to be discreet and competent. If you want to hole up quietly with no questions asked, head Downstairs. Wings of Dawn is the inn for all those not quite important enough to stay in the lord's keep. The food, drink, and accommodations are opulent and costly. Wings of Dawn is the place to see and be seen. It's also reputed to have a very secure vault for its patrons' valuables, and offers the best cabaret show in town put on by a troupe of four shapeshifters. Merchants General goods: Bill "Shortchange" Tuck is a grizzled halfling who deals in a little of everything. If he doesn't have it for you today, he will tomorrow. His nickname is more a play on his height than the fairness of his dealings; Shortchange is actually known as a pretty fair dealer. He's one of the few merchants in town who's always around. Most tend to be transient, bringing goods in, selling and buying what they can, then moving on. Livestock and mounts: Hassan Greensilk is the chief handler and patriarch of the Greensilks, a family of kobolds who raise, train and sell drakes of all kinds. Because of who they are and what they sell, the other merchants have forced the Greensilk operation to the very outer edges of the Field Market. Unusual goods: Kovan Telx is a caravaneer who trades in relics from the Harrowlands. When he is in town, his stall in the Market Circle is the place to go to find unusual or enchanted items. Rumor has it that he will provide passage into and through the Harrowlands as well (for a hefty price of course). Whatever his technique, it is indisputable that his caravan has made many successful runs between Regis Vale and the Burning City.